Law enforcement agencies are increasingly equipping their law enforcement officers with portable recording devices. Such law enforcement agencies may have policies mandating that their law enforcement officers use these portable recording devices to record their interactions with the public. These recordings may serve to protect the public from improper policing, as well as protect law enforcement officers from false allegation of police misconduct. However, law enforcement officer may sometimes forget or is unable to activate their portable recording devices in stressful or exigent situations. In some instances, such lack of recordings may make it difficult for a law enforcement agency to investigate criminal activities, identify perpetrators of crimes, or examine allegations of police misconduct.